supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (The Primordials)
This is a collection of the series of events of the Primordials, from the dawn of creation to the present day. History Pre-Creation God exists alone. He decides to start Creation and consolidates His existence, losing Omnipresence, Omniscience, and Omnipotence in the process. Chaos comes into existence due to there being a lack of light. Pagan and Death come into existence due to their being new life and the death of the previous state of reality, neither knowing who exactly is older but Pagan was the first to recognize the world around them. Oberon comes into existence as things can now be measured by their beginning and endings. Time Immemorial God creates Heaven. God creates the Archangels in this explicit order, Michael, Helel, Raphael. and Gabriel. Pagan creates the realm that will become known as Pandemonium. God creates the Leviathan's original forms and Pagan creates the Nephesh. Chaos, viewing the Leviathan and Nephesh as unnecessary, tries to destroy them, corrupting every Leviathan into their new, ravenous existence while twisting the majority of the Nephesh into little more than monsters with delusions of godhood. Famine comes into existence with the hungry Leviathan. Pagan assaults Chaos after saving only a handful of Nephesh from their fates. War comes into existence. God creates Purgatory for the Leviathan to live content in, then crafts the Archangel's personal weapons after they voiced their desire to help Pagan against Chaos. Pagan and the Archangels fight and defeat Chaos, sealing him away in a Prison that Pagan crafted with Helel, the second Archangel, bearing the lock and key. God creates all other angels. Death creates the Archreaper Malthael. Oberon creates Avalon and the Faeries. God creates the physical universe. Early Universe God, Pagan, and Oberon craft the cosmos to their whims. God creates the first mortal creatures. Pestilence comes into existence. God takes Metatron to be His scribe and writes down the Word of God. Death creates the Veil and all Reapers. God, Pagan, and Oberon create numerous mortal species. Pagan and Death encounter a jellyfish species that worship Pagan as their Enkindler, their name for God. God crafts the Earth and all the species therein over a series of creation acts. Pagan, distraught over his corrupted children's fate, goes into exile on the early Earth. The Darkness, a fragment of Chaos, attacks the Archangels intent on destroying the Mark on Helel. The Darkness finds Metatron and plants a subtle corruption within him. The Darkness creates the Eldritch Horrors. The Darkness creates Eve from the remains of a Leviathan and the blood of a Nephesh. The Darkness sends Eve to Earth, where she goes into hiding. The Darkness makes its existence known to Heaven. Michael, Helel, Raphael, and Gabriel fight off the Darkness for many years. Death, who had been subtly corrupted by Chaos eons ago, begin killing things at random, forcing God to seal His brother into a Coffin that would eventually purify him. Approximately 100,000 years ago God orders the Angels to bow to humanity after He creates them. All but Helel do so, as the Mark has finally latched on to his Pride. God gives the Seraphim Gadreel the task of guarding Eden. Helel refuses his Father's command and goes to prove how evil and flawed humanity is by copying his Mark onto a random human and torturing him into a White-Eyed Knight of Hell, calling him Mundus when finished. Mundus does not demonstrate the cruelty Helel desires and is abandoned. Helel twists eight more humans into both White-Eyed Demons and Princes of Hell before he is found out by Michael and cast out of Heaven. Gabriel, tired of all the fighting in Heaven, leaves and is directed by God to Pagan, who hides Gabriel's angelic nature. The Darkness approaches the Archangel, who had cast aside his God-given name and calls himself Lucifer now, but The Darkness' offer of an alliance is refused and he alters his Mark, giving it to a human named Cain in order to seal The Darkness away too. God creates Hell and sends the Demons into it, God creates the Archangel Cage and Michael seals Lucifer into it. Gadreel is imprisoned in Heaven for his failures. Michael and Raphael are given more and more responsibility in Heaven by God at a gradual pace. God leaves Heaven after giving full responsibility for it to Michael and Raphael. Metatron flees Heaven, taking the Word of God with him under the mistaken belief that the Archangels were plotting to kill him, this paranoia was being planted inside him by The Darkness. Mundus leaves Hell after Lilith begins twisting human souls into new demons. The Darkness' creations, the Eldritch Horrors, cause havoc among Creation. Michael, Raphael, and Heaven's armies confront the Eldritch Horrors. Realizing just how desperate the situation is, the Horsemen aside from Death arrive to assist Heaven. Pestilence fights Morgath, a combined Smite from all the angels except the Archangels, Grigori, and Seraphim stuns it long enough for Pestilence to seal it away. Famine takes on Sahjihan, stalemating the creature that is attempting to tear space-time apart. Oberon steps in and seals it away without physically appearing. Raphael faces Astoroth, the Seraphim and Grigori unleash a combined smite powerful enough to damage Astoroth to the degree that Raphael can overcome, defeat, and seal it away. Michael faces Ahgon, the strongest Eldritch Horror, alone. The two fight till exhaustion and it is sealed away by a common angel. The Horsemen craft their rings when God speaks to them about the apocalypse. Death is briefly let out of his Coffin to flood the world, he manages to trick Heaven by only sending his power into the Coffin and walked the Earth unnoticed. Approximately 20,000 years ago-2,000 years ago The Pantheons set up shop in various points on the Early Earth. Pagan informs the surviving pure Nephesh of who they can trust among their siblings. The Pantheons are worshiped by Humanity at this point, granting them incredible power. Monsters arise, created by Eve. Before Heaven's forces can move to defeat her, Eve is banished to Purgatory by the Alpha Phoneix who sacrifices itself to pull off this feat. Phoenixes are hunted down by all other monsters and nearly rendered extinct. Prometheus, seeing the suffering of humanity under the rule of the Pantheons and threat of Monsters, asks for assistance in granting them a fighting chance. God grants Prometheus the Fire of Knowledge, which gives a portion of Humanity rudimentary knowledge of how to fight monsters. Zeus, furious with Prometheus, curses him to die every day for eternity. Three of the Princes of Hell get tired with Lucifer's plans and retreat to Earth. Cain retreats from Hell and lives among humanity in relative peace. Azazel assumes rulership of Hell as none of the White-Eyed Demons or Princes of Hell are interested in the position. Approximately 2,000 years ago God sends a Shard of Himself to grant Humanity a savior. Legion, the youngest White-Eyed Demon, is banished into the deepest part of Hell. The Pantheons gradually lose their power. Approximately 200 years ago In the Old West, a Phoenix escapes from the time traveling Winchesters. 1972 Azazel finds Lucifer's prison entrance on Earth and formulates a plan to free him. Cassandra, the future wife of Pagan, is born. 1973 Azazel makes a deal to revive John Winchester, Sam and Dean Winchester's father, with their mother Mary in exchange for being allowed in their home ten years from now. 1979 Dean Winchester is born. 1983 Sam Winchester is born. Azazel returns to the Winchester house and bleeds into infant Sam's mouth and kills Mary Winchester. 1989 Death meets Lauren and develops an interest in her. 1990 Pagan and Cassandra meet while the Primordial Being is masquerading as a college student and begin dating. Pagan reveals his true identity to Cassandra and offers proof. Adam Milligan is born. 1991 Cassandra and Pagan get married. Darion Everett, son of Death and Lauren, is born. 1992 Cassandra gives birth to Karen. Category:The Primordials